A semiconductor device having a semiconductor chip laminated on a substrate through a cured product layer is known. In addition, a semiconductor device having a plurality of semiconductor chips laminated through a cured product layer is widely known.
The semiconductor device is produced as follows. With a curable composition layer (adhesive layer) being laminated on the lower surface of a semiconductor chip, the semiconductor chip provided with a curable composition layer is laminated on a substrate or a semiconductor chip from the curable composition layer side, and the curable composition layer is cured. An example of such a semiconductor device production method is disclosed, for example, in the below-listed Patent Document 1.
In addition, a semiconductor device may also be produced as follows, for example. A curable composition is applied onto a substrate or a semiconductor chip by a dispenser or screen printing to form a curable composition layer, then a semiconductor chip is laminated on the curable composition layer, and the curable composition layer is cured.